Ayano Aishi
Yandere-chan is the main protagonist and the player character of Yandere Simulator. Her real name is Ayano Aishi. About She is a second-year student at Akademi High School. The classroom she is in is Classroom 2-1. Her classmates are Hayato Haruki, Koharu Hinata, Uta Hudie, Igor Luan-Kun, and Ishimaru Tomohisa. Personality In canon, Yandere-chan is an emotionless girl that has only begun to feel love when she met Senpai. She loathes any that threaten to take him away from her. She is initially unwilling to do yandere actions, but as time progressed and her rivals came closer and closer to confessing, she began to take action. In fanon, due to her already establishing a relationship with Senpai, she is slightly more cheerful, upbeat, and passive. Senpai has already noticed her, so she no longer has to go to such stalker-worthy extremes to have him. In Roleplay History 'Pre-Roleplay' In the fanon timeline, Yandere-chan has chosen the "matchmaking" elimination method for all of her rivals. This is why in RPs, Osana Najimi is still alive, although her boyfriend/girlfriend's identity has not been confirmed. At one point in time, Yandere-chan attempted to murder Ikki the Hamster. However, he bit her hand, drawing blood, which sparked her intense hatred for the rodent. After the ten weeks of Yandere Simulator's timeline has passed, Yandere-chan has maxed out all of her skills, meaning that she is a professional yandere at this point. 'Cruise RP' Senpai proposes to Yandere-chan, to which she happily accepts. They call their parents,for they need parental consent as Yandere-chan is still 17. Their parents rejoice happily; Yan-chan's mother is proud to see her daughter successfully following in her footsteps, whiile Senpai's father goes overboard with celebration. 'Gakko Academy RP' Yandere-chan's mother's first senpai, Skull Face, has taken over the school. She affectionately refers to him as "grandpa". She isn't fazed with his extreme measures, as she has actually come to expect it. However, she quickly realizes that this has gone too far once Skull Face has started trying to force her to marry someone other than Senpai. She has quickly come to hate Skull Face. She and Senpai were quickly rescued by Miraiko and Himeno, thanks to Dev's intelligence getting them to cooperate. Recently, she has begun to have nightmares about Skull Face brutally murdering Senpai right in front of her. Relationships 'Allies' Senpai is Yandere-chan's crush in the game, and is Yan-chan's fiancé in fanon. Ishimaru Tomohisa considers her a friend. Riko Fujimoto has a crush on her and will frequently hang around her. On some occasions she will help Yandere-chan with murders. She is not scared of Yandere-chan, but is scared that she will never be with Yandere-chan. On Twitter, people have tried to tell her that Senpai and Yandere-chan are engaged, but to no avail. Yuki Suishou considers her a friend, but has slowly started distancing herself from Yan-chan ever since she became a Puella Magi to save Yan-chan from getting arrested, which ended up being pointless due to Tomohisa erasing everyone's memories of the event ever even happening. Yuki now spends more time with Takumi Tachibana, Xavier Munroe, and Emi Fukui. 'Enemies' Miyoshi Mathias is enemies with both her and Senpai. Aiden Jones attacked Kohai, Senpai's precious younger sister, and then attacked Senpai when he stepped in to battle for Kohai's safety and honor. These are both big no-nos in Yandere-chan's mind, so Yandere-chan stepped in and helped Senpai fight. Ikki the Hamster once bit Yandere-chan when she attempted to eliminate him (this was before she confessed to Senpai). He now thirsts for blood after tasting hers. Natsumi Hamasaki had a crush on Senpai in the fanfic The 11th Rival, so Yandere-chan obviously hates her. 'Other' Igor Luan is aware of Yandere-chan's status as a yandere, although the other students will only believe him if they see her commiting murder. Takumi Tachibana had an unrequitted crush on Yandere-chan, although Yandere-does not pay the other girl any attention (unless her relationship with Senpai is in jeopardy). Gallery Canon Art Fanon Art Kisekae Art Trivia *Every time Yandere-chan fell in love, Skull Face would go to the school she's in at the time, destroy it, kill the students, and then torture the person Yandere-chan fell in love with. **This is the reason why Yandere-chan is a yandere. Category:Students Category:Canon Students Category:Females